dcandmarveluniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Vincent
Vincent Gallery Real Name: Vincent Creed Current Alias: Vincent Age:: Appears to be in His Late Teens Early Twenties Aliases: Teufel(Devil Germany),Tueur maniaque(Maniac Killer French) Identity: Public Alignment: Good Affiliation: Avengers, Formerly: Weapon Plus, Project Cadmus Relatives: Sabretooth (Genetic father), , mother(uknown presumed deceased), half-brother Graydon (deceased), half-sister Lily, Wind Riderhttp://bluwiki.com/go/Windrider Universe: Earth-82004 Base Of Operations: Log Cabin in Canada Allies: None..To Speak of Enemies: Weapon X Gender: Male Height: 6'5" Weight: 220 lbs Eyes: No visible Pupil Hair: Blonde Unusual Features: No Visible Pupil. All teeth are shaped closer to fang than regular teeth. Nails on all digits are claws. Citizenship:Multiple citizenship; American, Canadian, French, Germany Marital Status: single Occupation: Mercenary; Adventurer; Assassin Education: Home Schooled, Military Origin: Clone of Sabertooth Place of Birth:Weapon Plus Labs Creators: Drago_the_blackrosehttp://bluwiki.com/go/User:Dragotheblackrose History Vincent was created into a life that he never wanted, but fully accepted anyways. Vincent was created by a group of scientist in the labs of Weapon Plus. The project director, Malcolm Colcord wanted a solider who could do something that he never could do fully; destroy the Weapon X survivors. However, he was never fully able to create a fully functioning clone of any of the Weapon X team members, so he enlisted the help of Project Cadmus to develop a clone of the Beast only known as Sabretooth . Instead of A controllable beast..they got Vincent. Early Years** Vincent was never given anything. As matter of fact for development he was treated just as and or worse than what Sabertooth was ever treated. Colcord wanted a full functional clone that could do the job right. So Vincent was chained and bound to his walls and beaten. With his healing factor however he kept healing and only would get beat worse. This was thought would give birth to Sabretooth all over again. However he was shown compassion by one scientist who would treat the poor pups wounds. However the physical beating and treatment wouldn't be the end of his ordeals. Vincent was also trained by the top of Weapon Plus' field of Agents. He was taught how to not only defend himself in arm or non armed combat. Vincent was also taught multiple languages; French, German, Japanese, and English. He is also very computer knowledgeable too. Vincent was altered mentally to reduce psychic tampering and given trigger scents. These scents would cause Vincent to go insane on anybody near by with that same smell. Vincent would endure this cruel and unusual treatment for years until he would be ready for field testing. The Escape** 13 years later...Vincent escaped from the compound. With a little help from the scientist who was nice to him he managed to escape. She gave him a file on his 'father' Sabertooth and she wanted him to make a better life for himself. Vincent in return took her life. Vincent took the files and left the Weapon Plus Programs labs only to run and find himself in a world he didn't know and didn't like. Vincent was found a few days later in the woods running with wolves by a group of traveling Gypsies. They took Vincent in and cared for him. Vincent stayed with the Gypsies trying to figure who he was and what he was. On one fateful night Vincent and Gypsies made it to Germany. Vincent found one of the Weapon X members code name: Wildchild. The very smell of Wildchild sent Vincent into a blind rage were he and Wildchild faught almost to the death. Wildchild escaped but not unharmed as did Vincent. To cover his tracks Vincent killed the Gypsies he was with, and he managed to figure out were he was. Vincent talents wern't unnoticed. He was recruited by a small splinter cell of German Spies to do random assassinations and other untactful things. That he found that he enjoyed doing. After a while his longing and hunger became to find his father and these other Weapon X members. First Few Years in America Another Five years he finally managed to come to America. Vincent wanted to make it to America only to find out more about these Weapon X members and even more his father and according to the files he read his own family. However these things seemed a lot easier than said as Vincent was tracked down by some of the people's family he killed, making him a target of various countries police. Present Vincent has presently killed over a few hundred people that he cared to remember. Vincent has worked for almost every single major villain. Vincent has also found various clues to finding all of Weapon X. His current project includes Stalking and the killing of X-23. More to Come **-It is unknown how true Vincent's memories are. After the mental manipulations this is assumed past based on the different stories he has told and the commonalities between the different stories. Exiles While on a mission in New Orleans Vincent was teloported to Crystal Palace. There he was informed of his new team..the Exiles. While there Vincent has already made a friend and pissed off a few other people. Vincent has met and is talking with Black Cat. Vincent has also by what seems to be a major stroke of luck ran into X-23. The two have had a major exchange of words. Both threating to kill each other for good. starting a rilvary that seems to be ageless and will continue on through the years and generations as long as there is a Wolverine and a Sabretooth. While he has not attacked her yet..the voyage is still not over, not yet. The Time Broker has told that after his mission she will tell him more about his family. Vincent was in shock that he has a family. He now is a bit more easier to deal with..since he wants to know about the family that he has never had. He has currently started an interesting relationship with the Black Cat. It is unknown what either of them sees in each other..but they are together in some form of the word. He has however found something else. He has found that he wants to kill X-23 more and more. The growing feel for the blood has grown by a ten fold. AFter helping the existing rebels in their fight with the Symbiots. Vincent was told abut his two sisters and a possible brother...Vincent has went home with this information ecstatic about killing them. Back Home Vincent was dropped home or close to it..he was dropped off in New York. Now he's trying to find his siblings. Now after breaking into a library..Vincent has found the very first target of his reunion..Karan. The Reunion While Vincent went in to attack and kill his sister. He was stopped by the forces of the X-MEN..or at least four of them. Vincent was put to sleep by the Three in One and then knocked down by his sister..Karan. Once awaken Vincent had a semi pleasant conversation with with his sister. HE did managed to Meet Professor Xavier were they played some basketball. Charles managed to place a tracker on him...Vincent had gather a job to destroy the Batman in Gotham and free Jackie Estacado. Trial By Fire After Freeing Jackie Estacado from the SHIELD Helicopter. Vincent managed to pick a fight with the Ghost rider. After a long grueling battle..Vincent was managed to be tied down by the Ghost Rider and given the Penance Stair. Once Vincent Came too he was rescued by Captain America. IT seems as if Captain America has decided to Give Vincent a chance to try out for the Avengers..something that Will maybe make Vincent a better person once again. Avengers? Vincent was adopted into the Avengers as a Member by Captain America. Vincent was part of Recon Team that was assembled by Wanda the Scarlet Witch. Were they fought an Evil Rogue and other person. Vincent and the Avengers went to The X-mansion to assist the X-Men with this situation.. Vincent and Rogue fought to a stand still where the Three In One helped him in his battle. Rogue was defeated and he was at the end sent home by the Professor. Telling him he was no longer welcomed in the X-Mansion..due to past fighting.. Enemies Vincent has made plenty of Enemies over the years. Vincent tried to kill Wildchild on the first time he saw him based on his smell. While it is not to him why he tried to kill him, Vincent still enjoyed trying to kill him. Alternative Universes X-23 While not much has changed about Vincent in this world. Vincent was created by the sample of his father's gene(Sabertooth). However Not much other details are known about the man with only a first name is known.Vincent escaped the Royal compound while only a small child. Vincent was discovered by the late Captain America while Vincent was in the city fighting off the Royal Alliance Death Squad. While Vincent was doing good by himself, Captain Saved him. Captain America took him back to the base . Vincent's was predetermined to be a mindless killer. However threw some help from Captain America and the other Rebel's he was turned more into a human than what he would have ever been. However after Captain America died. A piece of Vincent died with him. Not being able to follow orders from anybody else but Captain America he almost left the Rebels. He didn't know what to do without his father figure known as Captain America. Vincent's attitude towards killing has shifted back towards his old mentality. it didn't matter how many people died..as long as his mission got done. That was the way Vincent thinks. IT constantly causes him to bump heads with the higher ups of the rebels but he could care less. It is said that Vincent has been working with the Rebellion Force trying to make a better name for himself and a better life for the people around him. Vincent however has fallen for one of the girls that are inside of the Royal Force it seems. Which also causes him to bump heads with some of the rebels. The Main differences between the Standard Vincent from the main universe and the X-23 Vincent is the up bringing. While the main universe Vincent was treated like an animal, he acted like one. The X-23 Vincent was vein chances and opportunities showing that he could be more of an acceptable member of society. However it still doesn't change the fact that Vincent likes to kill. The Rebels seem to be at an end. There seems to be nothing left of the rag tag group except for Vincent and few other small time rebels. Who don't work together due to extreme differences. While he is trying to hold things together..ti does only seem as if it is getting more and more complicated as time goes on. Powers and Skills With the training of Weapon Plus..Vincent is a deadly opponent to fight against. Not only knowing Martial Arts, he is trained in standard handguns, rifles, and explosives. Vincent is known to dip his claws in poison, that way when he cuts into an opponent he can cause them to be stunned. Vincent also has a healing factor much like Sabretooth , Wolverine , and X-23. Which makes him more prone to take more damage than a regular human. One thing he enjoys is hurting others and letting himself get hurt. HE is sadistic down to a point. Due to Weapon Plus manipulation Vincent is sent into a blind rage when around different Members of Weapon X. It is known that these rages happen around the members of Weapon X. However it is unknown if it will trigger with the following; X-23, his sisters, and Agent Zero. Due to X-23 being a clone, his sisters being his fathers daughters, and Agent Zero not having a smell. This does not mean that he wouldn't kill them, but his berserk rage would have nothing to do with it. Roleplaying Statistics CHARACTER INFO: STRENGTHS: Healing factor; Claws; Marksmanship, Guns, Stealth, Unarmed Fighting WEAKNESSES: Mentally Fractured, No Past relocation, Trigger scents send him to a Rage. __________________ STATS STRENGTH: Remarkable AGILITY: Remarkable ENDURANCE: Amazing REASON: Typical INTUITION: Remarkable PSYCHE: Remarkable SPEED: Excellent POPULARITY: Good ______________________ DICE PHYSICAL ATTACK: (see Below) PHYSICAL DEFENSE: 3d10 Remarkable ENERGY ATTACK: None ENERGY DEFENSE: Good 1d10 PSYCHIC ATTACK: none PSYCHIC DEFENSE: Good 1d10 OTHER ABILITIES: - Heightened Senses: Amazing - Tracking: Monstrous - Claws: Remarkable edged damage, Amazing material strength - Fangs: Excellent edged damage to a grappled opponent. - Regeneration: Amazing rank healing factor. - Recovery: Unearthly - Infravision: Remarkable - Rage: Monstrous When around any of the Survivng members of Weapon X: Vincent will attack them until they are either dead or he can't attack any more. WEAPONS None Yet...